The White Knight & the ChocolateEyed Princess
by pyro69j
Summary: After being ripped away from her childhood home, Bella returns to forks and Edward, Her own White Knight. When a jealous ex turns psychotic and threatens to destroy her, how will Edward save his Chocolate-Eyed Princess? AH/AU Canon M Lemons and Language
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I just swim around in her pond.**

**AN: Please review.**

_The sun is gone, but I have a light- Kurt Cobain, Nirvana_

**BPOV**

As the cruiser ambled down the road from the airport, I looked out the window. The late-summer air had given way to an early cold snap that made the glass cool to the touch. I stared out the window at the scenery slowly passing me by- huge trees that shot into the steel-gray overcast sky, seeming to tickle the base of the clouds, or even hold them in place like pillars of living nature. The dense underbrush was lending them a cloak of green. Everything was green and damp. _God, I really fucking hated this place!_ But dwelling on the events that led to my decision to return after seven years of the dry, sunny warmth of Phoenix, Arizona, with its spectacular sunsets and desolate serenity of a true Sonora desert landscape would lead to even more heartache for me to bear than my approaching return to the town of my birth, and the memories that began to intrude on my brooding. Okay, so I had spent the first ten years of my life in this cold damp and backwoods town, but I hadn't returned since, and with good reason. When I was ten, my mom and dad got a divorce and my mom took me with her to Arizona to live with her sister, my Aunt Jane. For the first three years of my exile, I had written, Edward Cullen, my best friend and true love, every week, but I never received a single call or note or anything from him. I had finally given up writing him, because it hurt too much for me to handle his rejection. He promised he'd never forget me and he told me that he would never let them take me away, but then we were just ten year-old kids. _Even so would it have killed him to send me some kind of sign that he hadn't let me down?_ Now, Edward...he was my very best friend. His father and mine were lab partners in high school. When his dad finished college, he moved back and bought the old field next to my house. He built beautiful house on it and planned to raise a family there. Edward was my next door neighbor and our mothers secretly wished us to grow up and get married some day! I used to call him my white knight, because when we were little he was constantly protecting me and saving me from danger. Yet through it all I still never really gave up on him. I had heard that his family had left for someplace in Alaska, but I never could get an address out of mom. I saw my dad for two weeks during the summer, until I was twelve, but I got mad at him for letting mom take me, so I refused to go ever since. So why was I finally returning? Well, my first and only boyfriend, James had destroyed my reputation and since my mother was always more preoccupied with my step-siblings than me, I felt a move would give me a fresh start. I was not exactly the most popular girl in school- being a frizzy brunette with brown eyes, not to mention being smart, thin, pale, of average height and uncoordinated didn't help me get noticed by boys. Then last summer I finally "filled out." I thought a new look, maybe some make-up and a new hair style might have helped, and at first it did. Even so, in the land of copper-toned blond cheerleaders with big boobs and empty heads, how could I have ever thought the most popular guy in school would have ever asked _me_ out, much less actually cared about me? Yet he asked me out after spring break. We dated for the last few weeks of my sophomore year, but at his best friend, Marcus Volturi's graduation party, I found him in bed with my arch-nemesis, Tanya Denali- the strawberry-blond whore! Then he spread rumors that I had given him the clap, so I was the laughing stock of the neighborhood. We never even kissed. In short, Forks, Washington- Population 3120, became Forks, Washington- Population 3121- I was back! My dad was Charlie, Chief Swan to the rest of the town. He was a quiet man and we hadn't said much to each other the whole ride from had my brown eyes and dark hair, with a mustache and slightly receding hairline.

"Bella," Charlie began hesitantly, "I have a present for you waiting when we get home. I hope you'll like it." I was shocked! Charlie wasn't one to be so expressive. I responded hesitantly, "Thanks, I'm sure I will." Charlie raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Look, Bells. I know you're having a rough time and all, so I just wanted to help you out. It's not much, but it'll get you where you need to go…" _What?_ _A car? He bought me a car? _"No way! Ch-Dad! You got me a car? Seriously?" I was blown away. I reached over and hugged him. He looked uncomfortable and muttered, "I kinda told a few people you were coming home and well, you remember the Cullens, right?" _Why would he mention them?_ I was confused. "What about hi-them? They moved to Alaska, right?" _Good one_ _Swan. Almost fucked up there._ Charlie continued, "Well, they moved back about three years ago and since you and Edward were always so close...Esme is throwing a welcome-home barbecue." _Edward. Home. What _the_ fuck!_ I was once again stunned. "What! The Cullens? They came back? Why did-" _Shut it NOW!_ _He never even bothered to contact probably won't even remember you._ I almost began to cry. _He was only a boy. He couldn't stop them from taking you, but he at least tried._ _Sure, I dreamed of him every night, those beautiful gorgeous green eyes, and that wild bronze hair- No! He didn't even bother to...well, if he thought that just because I was coming back, that I was just going to rush into his arms…then he was right._ I had forgotten just how uncomfortable Charlie was around a crying woman. He mumbled "I just thought I'd let you know…" _Yeah. Thanks Charlie._

And with that he was silent. I was sweating now, and all I could see around me was green- _the color of those eyes_- _Snap the fuck out of it, Swan!_ _Focus_. _Well, even when I was dating James- I never even kissed him- all I ever thought about was how I wished it was Edward holding my hand, and I could never love someone else- but we were just kids, and he probably forgot all about me! The only boy I had ever kissed was Edward. Okay, so what if we only seven_...

* * *

_"Come on, Bella!" Rosalie Hale, my only friend that was a girl grabbed me by the hand and dragged me down the steps from my porch. I had a beautiful white sundress and a table runner tucked into a headband. Rosalie had tucked a few wildflowers into my frizzy hair. I was a scrawny skinny girl with scrapes and bruises from my constant falls and bumps and accidents. I was a klutz. You see, I had made the mistake of answering Jasper's dumb question in front of Rosalie. Jasper Whitlock was Rosalie's cousin. He was also Emmet McCarthy's and Edward Cullen's constant partner in crime. Emmet was a huge boy that I always referred to as Emmy-Bear. "I'm coming!" I ran past her and she doubled me to the meadow. Waiting for me was Edward. He looked so cute in his best suit. His green eyes sparkled and his face was so serious, until he noticed me. He smiled his trademark "crooked smile" as he called out to me, "Bella, you look pretty in that dress." Rosalie replied automatically, "Of course she does, dummy! Like I would ever let her look different than pretty! Now can it! You told me you love her and she told me she loves you, and people in love get married! Now, both of you turn around and get started! Emmy..." Rosalie looked to Emmet. Emmet began, "We are gathered here today to witness that Edward told Rose that he loves Bella and Bella told Jasper that she loves Edward. They have to get married now. Do you have a ring? Edward dug in his pocket and produced an orange plastic ring with a big purple plastic stone. He gave it to me and smiled. I smiled back. Emmet said with a huge grin, " So now you two are married. Kiss her Edward! I dare you!" Edward simply replied, "Okay." He reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I leaned in and he leaned in both of us had closed eyes, and he pecked me on the lips. It was ..Wow! I knew right there that someday, he would marry me in real life. I was dedicated to Edward Cullen for life in that moment. "EWW! GROSS! Edward and Belly- YUCK! I thought you' d have backed down." 3...2..1...SMACK! Rose smacked him on the shoulder, "Emmy! You are such a dork! Leave them alone or I'll tell Lauren you sleep with a night light!" Emmet pouted as he went to storm off, "Fine! You never let me have any fun! Hmpf!" I was blushing furiously, but then Edward grinned and we all went home!.. _

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, dear!" Mom called, "Can you bring your father this serving plate?" I couldn't believe it! Charlie-Chief Swan was bringing my Bella back any minute! Wait a minute, she wasn't my Bella anymore. She hadn't even bothered to write me, not one fucking time since she was gone. I still was waiting for her, and boy, have I had chances to get some! I was Edward freaking Cullen, track star/free safety/martial artist/future Valedictorian at Forks High. Yet I couldn't date. I hadn't even kissed another girl, and I was seventeen. I missed my chocolate-eyed princess. Goddamn! I was so pathetic! Well if she thought she could just walk right back into my life after all of this time…she was right. Ever since that day in the meadow when Emmett had "married" us, Bella was the only girl for me.

I was nervous. What if she didn't like me? What if she had a boyfriend? What if… seven fucking years! So much had changed. I still remembered that last night before she left…

* * *

_Our rooms were right across from each other. We had two tin cans and a string that we used to talk late into the night with each other. I had never bothered to take it down. _

"_Edward…" she called to me. "I need to tell you something. Are you there?" She sounded like she was crying. I picked up the can, "Bella? Are you crying? What's wrong?" She was quiet for a moment. "Edward, my mom says we're leaving in the morning. She's taking me to Arizona. My parents are getting a divorce. What are we going to do?" My heart beat out of my chest as I began tearing up. I shouted, "Bella! No! You can't go! I won't let you! We'll run away together! Meet me at our place." I jumped up from the bed and packed a few changes of clothes and some books in my backpack, snuck out my window, and waited below as Bella grabbed some things and met me under the tree. I took her bag and put her on my handle bar. "Bella, let's go!" I pedaled down the road and we reached our spot in no time. I parked my bike under the tree and helped her down. I reached out and hugged her to me. "Bella, let's just stay here for a while. We'll sleep here tonight and then we'll find a place to stay." She smiled and pecked me on the cheek, "Edward," she said sobbing, "I'm scared! What are we going to do? I don't want to leave! Don't let them take me away!" I responded holding her close, "Bella, I won't let them do this, I promise!" I took out a blanket and spread it on the ground and we lay under the stars.__I held her close to my side and she said in a relieved tone, "Okay, I believe you, Edward. Promise me that no matter what, we will always be together." I told her, "I swear to you, I will never leave you, and no matter what happens, we will be together, forever!" She snuggled up to me resting her head on my chest, as we both drifted to sleep._

"_BELLA!" I startled awake. "EDWARD!" Awakened by voices shouting our names, we panicked. "Edward! They're gonna find us!" Bella whispered with a scared look on her face. I grabbed the blanket as we both got up. I hastily stuffed it in my bag and we hopped on my bike. I tried to pedal as fast as I could toward the other end of the meadow, racing over the uneven ground. I could see the trees ahead of us growing closer as I made our mad dash for freedom! "BELLA!" I could hear the voices getting closer. There were dogs baying and right as we made it to the trees I saw him! Billy Black, Chief of the Quilletes. He reached out and stopped us! Bella screamed and I foolishly prepared to fight. I was so angry! "I've found them! They're okay! They're over here!" I looked at Bella as she collapsed sobbing, "Edward! Don't let them take me! You promised!" I yelled as I spun to face Billy, "Run Bella! I'll stop them if I can!" I had no real chance of fighting a grown man, but I was not going to lose my Bella! Bella took off, but another native stepped out from behind a tree as she tripped on a tree root. He grabbed her by the arm, as she struggled terrified. "Get your hands off of her!" I shouted as I ran to help her. But Billy grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and the rest of the search party approached. Bella's mom, my mom and our dads rushed over. Chief Swan looked at me with relief and then anger, "Edward Cullen! Do you have any idea how much you have scared us! I have the whole town out combing the woods for you two!" I shouted back, 'I won't let you take her away! She doesn't want to leave! You have to stop them!" Bella was crying as her mother picked her up and Bella was too scared to fight. "EDWARD!" I let out and anguished cry, "BELLA!" Charlie simply patted me on the shoulder as if to say, "I know son, I don't like it either." I cried out in rage as I twisted and struggled, "LET ME GO! I slipped out of my shirt and raced off after Bella and her mom. Charlie chased after me. "Edward! Come back here!" I got to the road just in time to see the car pull away. Bella was pressed against the rear window. I collapsed sobbing, "BELLA! BELLA! DON"T GO!" I was too late. I shook with rage and pounded the ground with my fists. My mom came over and tried to hold me. That was the last I saw of Bella Swan._


	2. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I just swim around in her pond.**

**AN: Please review.**

_Do I ever cross your mind? Anytime?_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?_

_Do I ever cross your mind? Anytime?_

_I miss you.- Brian McKnight_

**BPOV**

We drove up to the house and I could see the bustle of the whole network of my dad's friends and half of the community awaiting our arrival. Nothing had changed. The Cullens' home was still a gorgeous white two-story with a plantation style front and a completely open glass back. My dad's house was still a tiny two-story also white. We put my stuff upstairs in my old room and then I went to the only bathroom in the hall above the stairs. I checked myself in the mirror and reapplied my lip gloss, the only make-up I even bothered to wear. I was so nervous, I thought I was going to die! Okay pull it together Bells! You can do this! Go down stairs and over to the Cullen house. March right up to the boy who broke his promise and demand an explanation! So I walked down the stairs and marched resolutely out the back door, and then I nearly had a stroke right there. _HOLY FUCK! HE WAS NOT JUST INCREDIBLE, HE WAS A GOD!_ I saw him. It had to be him. He was quite possibly the most beautiful specimen of a male that I had ever seen! He was easily over six feet tall, athletically built and still had the same wild bronze hair, his boyish cuteness had given root to the most finely chiseled features, and of course who could ever forget those emerald green eyes- a girl could just lose herself in the gaze of those deep pools.. I had imagined him in my dreams, but this was beyond my girlish fantasies- Edward Cullen was hot! As our eyes met, I felt a tingle go down my spine and my breath caught in my throat. A lump formed in my throat and I fought back the tears, tears of joy mixed with panic, with every ounce of strength I had. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up and saw me, his eyes wide and gave me one of those same crooked smiles that I always dreamed about. He ran over to me. "Bella! Oh my God! You're really...I …wow!" _So...he likes what he sees, huh?...but he never wrote me, so why should it matter? Snap out of it Swan, stick to the script! _I replied trying to keep my voice form cracking, "Hello, Edward! It's been a while. I-" I couldn't help it. Something inside me burst and tears started pouring as I was racked with sobs. Anger and heartache welled up within me and I yelled at him, "Fuck! Edward, you never even bothered to write me! Why? How could you just forget about me? You promised!" I was so mixed up inside. Part of me wanted to fold inside his arms and have him ever let go. The other part wanted to hit him hard. And then an even deeper part wanted him to bend down and press those amazing lips to mine and- _Shit! I had to pull myself together!_ He looked at me with those gorgeous emerald orbs, a look of concern and dare I say _pain?_ _DID HE STILL CARE?_ _He's the one who abandoned me, not the other way round!_ He reached out and gently touched my shoulder, bringing his other hand up and wiping the tears away. He struggled as his own tears began to fall, "Don't cry, Bells! Please don't! Let me explain…I thought you didn't want to hear from me again!" I was stunned and I retorted with surprised shock, "Sure, Edward! What in the hell would have ever given you that impression? You were the only guy that I ever wanted- no make that- needed to hear from n this hell-hole of a town! Do you have any clue how many hours of therapy-" he covered my mouth with his hand. He cut me short, "Bella. I never stopped writing you. YOU returned MY letters- all 312 of them!" Again I was rendered speechless, my fragile brain unable o process the enormity of his revelation. I may not have seen him in seven long years, but Edward Cullen never could lie to me. I saw he sincerity in his eyes- God those beautiful intense eyes! I blushed furiously as my years of pent up anger and frustration began to melt away replaced by a new sensation- hope Edward. Still. Loved. Me. This epiphany took all of three hundredths of a second to process. I was panicking! What do I do, now? I had just blown up at and consequently made a complete fool of myself in front of the one boy who actually ever mattered to me! _Ugh! I am such a fucking dumbass! _I stopped breathing as a pain like no other I had ever encountered wracked my body. I was so embarrassed and guilty for ever having doubted my white knight! What the hell! I simply turned to flee, but he reached out and spun me to face him, the look on his face so intense with emotion he was actually shaking with a violent force. "Isabella Marie Swan. There has never been a girl like you. You were always my world! I don't care what anyone else thinks. You and I belong together and if I ever caused you an ounce of pain, I apologize from the very depths of my soul! I would sooner die than ever hurt you! How can I make you believe me? You are my heart and my reason for breathing! I have been in love with you forever! I never stopped loving you even when you tore my heart out by sending me the last letter saying to never contact you again!" And then he pressed his lips to mine, taking of them as a dying man's thirst in the midst of a desert. I responded back with all of the loneliness and heartache of my obviously completely misconstrued betrayal. My hands reached up and locked into his hair as I pulled him closer, tasting his sweet tongue as I desperately sought to devour him. His hands locked about my waste as he nearly crushed me in the ferocity of his embrace. _I wanted to wear him like a new coat! _My hands crept up into his hair pulling him to me with a force like gravity. Suddenly, a deep and intense moan escaped from my chest and passed into his mouth. His eyes went wide with what I took to be shock, and his breath caught in his throat, our tongues were struggling for dominance as a fire began to burn in my soul. _WHERE DID_ THAT _COME FROM?_ _Calm down, Bella. Focus._ Shit I didn't even care anymore, this homecoming was so much better than my dreams ever could imagine! _Edward Cullen and I were together again, my very best friend, my childhood crush, my white knight!_ He slowed the kiss and allowed a few small pecks as he gazed into my eyes with a soft almost tender gleam. As we both came up for air. I felt his embrace- God those muscles and that rock hard body! _A girl could get used to this!_ "Edward-er- I, well- That was incredible!" I was flushed a dark red. "Wait a minute!" I spoke as I continued to lock eyes with him, refusing to look away or break eye contact in fear that it was just some twisted dream, and if I did look away he would be gone and I would be alone. "You mean you actually waited for me?" He responded in attempt to change the subject, "Come on, Bella," he began to lead me to the party, "Em, Jasper and Rose have been dying to see you again, too. Oh and I have a sister, now. Mom and Dad adopted a girl named Alice Brandon, and she and Jasper are dating. Rose and Emmet are dating, too!" I was again shocked, "Seriously? Wow! I'd have never thought those two would have gotten together!" _Wait! Did I just let him-__Are _we _a couple? Say it Swan! _"Are we going to be a couple, Edward, or do you make it a habit of greeting all of your best friends like this?" He answered, "Bella, I don't want you to feel pressured, and I am-" I cut him off quickly, "Edward Anthony Cullen, you stop right there! I have waited for this moment for seven years. I want to be with you, I want us to find out what it means to be a couple and take this to the next phase. I always hoped, but never expected you to feel the same way, especially since somehow I was convinced that maybe you wouldn't even remember me, much less...this!" Now that we had that settled, we broke our embrace, but he circled his arm about my waste with his right arm, while I laid my head on his shoulder. _"_So are we dating now, or what?" Edward beamed with enthusiasm as he responded, "Are you saying you want me to be my girlfriend? Well, let's go tell our friends the good news, and I'll introduce you to Alice. You'll love her, she's the greatest...next to you, of course!" He kissed me on the top of my head as we approached the party. _Okay, Swan! Here we go... _

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as Charlie's cruiser pulled up into the drive. _She's here! God I'm so fucking nervous!_ Fighting my nervous stomach, I watched as Charlie opened the door to the car- "EDDIE!" my eyes were ripped away as Emmet called out,"She's back! Whatcha gonna do?" I responded, irritated that as I looked back to the cruiser and that I had consequently missed her entrance. _Fucking Emmet! _He was actually bouncing up and down with a goofy excited grin on his face- it reminded me of a four year-old on Christmas morning. However, I still was a bit agitated that he had distracted me, so I snapped at him, "She probably won't even speak to me, since she made it perfectly clear that she did not want to remain friends in that last letter. You, Rose, Jasper and Alice should wait here, because I need to talk to her in private, first." Emmett was unphased by my ill-tempered response, and simply clasped me on the shoulder, his face serious with concern- he was like that sometimes, a sensitive deep thinker, but impulsive on the outside. "Look, bro. No worries. I still remember how she used to look at you. Just go over and tell her what you've told the rest of us. I'll run interference to keep the evil pixie off your back. Besides, you need someone who can crack this shell you've put between the rest of the world and yourself. I swear it's been like a part of your very soul has been missing since she left. Maybe you can find yourself again. Now go, before I decide to go over there and tell her myself!" So I glanced over at the backdoor to the Swan's house, and there on the porch was the most radiantly beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon! Her eyes were the same wide chocolate brown that had been haunting me for so long. _SHE WAS FUCKING DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS_! Her body was smoking and her hair was the same mahogany brown with auburn highlights. It looked as if her hair had straightened somewhat over the years,and it still had a silken luster, and the ends were were slightly wavy once it passed the shoulder. Her cheeks were blushing an almost tomato red color, as she noticed that I was looking at her too.

I couldn't help myself; my legs were moving of their own accord. "Bella! Oh my God! You're really...I …wow!" My heart was singing in a thousand tongues, I had dreamed of this day for so long! She was here! _Okay, Focus Edward._ Bella looked like she was calm and collected. She smiled a polite smile and began, "Hello, Edward! It's been a while. I-" and then she began to cry. Tears poured down her beautiful angelic face. _No! Angels aren't supposed to cry! Fix this now!_ Before I could speak she continued, a look of anger and heartache on her face, "Fuck! Edward, you never even bothered to write me! Why? How could you just forget about me? You promised!" _WHAT? I never bothered-you've got to be fucking kidding me? She's the one who-_I reached out and gently touched her shoulder, bringing my other hand up and wiping the tears away. I struggled as my own tears began to fall, "Don't cry, Bells! Please don't! Let me explain…I thought you didn't want to hear from me again!"She interrupted my explanation by sarcastically returning, "Sure, Edward! What in the hell would have ever given you that impression? You were the only guy that I ever wanted- no make that- needed to hear from n this hell-hole of a town! Do you have any clue how many hours of therapy-" My entire body wanted to explode with the outrage and irony of the moment. _Therapy? What the fuck!_ _She had retuned all of my letters, and she wanted me to feel sorry for her? She was acting like – What if she never-No! They wouldn't have-_ I covered her mouth to finish her from completing what she had been about to say and responded incredulously, "Bella. I never stopped writing you. YOU returned MY letters- all 312 of them!" She looked completely shocked. Then a light went off in her eyes as the enormity of my last statement donned upon her. She looked like a panicked horse about to shy away and bolt, she turned to do just such, and I reached out and spun her back to face me, "Isabella Marie Swan. There has never been a girl like you. You were always my world! I don't care what anyone else thinks. You and I belong together and if I ever caused you an ounce of pain, I apologize from the very depths of my soul! I would sooner die than ever hurt you! How can I make you believe me? You are my heart and my reason for breathing! I have been in love with you forever! I never stopped loving you even when you tore my heart out by sending me the last letter saying to never contact you again!" I had never pleaded with so much passion in my entire life. _I need her! I can't let her go! I just got her back- but why? She probably remembers me as a friend-I want much more than that! Dammit! She is and always has been the only one for me-FUCK! Just do it! _And then I pressed my lips to hers, taking of them as a dying man's thirst in the midst of a desert. She responded back with a passion all of her own. . Her hands reached up and locked into my hair as she pulled me closer to her. I could feel the heat emanating from her body and her heartbeat soaring to new heights. My tongue licked her bottom lip, tasting its sweet honey and begging for entrance into her mouth. She opened and my tongue began exploring. _It was fucking awesome! I was kissing Bella Swan! I had dreamed of this for so long! God! She was amazing! _She moaned into my mouth, and my pants began to tighten. My eyes went wide and my breath caught in my throat, as our tongues were struggling for dominance, and a fire began to burn in my soul. I wanted more, but I slowed the kiss and gave her a few more pecks for good measure, before we both came up for air. "Edward-er- I, well- That was incredible!" _Fuck yeah! I am the fucking king! First time and I already rocked her world!_ She was a deep crimson, which made her delicate features seem even more breath-taking. She looked like she was in a trance for a moment and then she looked startled. "Wait a minute! "You mean you actually waited for me?" She shouted. _Oh fuck! What did I just do? Think! Maybe I'll-_ "Come on, Bella," he began to lead me to the party; "Em, Jasper and Rose have been dying to see you again, too. Oh and I have a sister, now. Mom and Dad adopted a girl named Alice Brandon, and she and Jasper are dating. Rose and Emmet are dating, too!" _Smooth. Redirection. _But she wasn't falling for it. "Are we going to be a couple, Edward, or do you make it a habit of greeting all of your best friends like this?" I answered, "Bella, I don't want you to feel pressured, and I am-" She cut me off quickly, "Edward Anthony Cullen, you stop right there! I have waited for this moment for seven years. I want to be with you, I want us to find out what it means to be a couple and take this to the next phase. I always hoped, but never expected you to feel the same way, especially since somehow I was convinced that maybe you wouldn't even remember me, much less...this!" _She. Wants. To. Be. With. Me._ Although we broke our embrace, I circled my arm about her waste with my right arm, while she laid her head on my shoulder. _"_So are we dating now, or what?" I beamed with enthusiasm as I responded, "Are you saying you want me to be my girlfriend? Well, let's go tell our friends the good news, and I'll introduce you to Alice. You'll love her, she's the greatest...next to you, of course!"


	3. Bad Bella, Cujo & Bears, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; I just swim in her pool.**

**AN: Please Review**

"Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

Everything- Lifehouse 

Bad Bella, Cujo & Bears, Oh My!

**BPOV:**

We walked back to the picnic together. _My Edward…Swoon._ Everyone was happy to see me again. The smell coming from the grill was so enticing, I hadn't eaten since early this morning, so naturally the thought of a burger was making my mouth water. _That's not the only reason though. Edward._ Now that we were together again, I could not stop myself from being happy, nor did I wish to do so. I could feel his well-toned biceps and broad shoulders firm against my cheek as my head rested upon his shoulder. _Oh the things I would do to him- Whoa! So my childhood crush had turned out to be a god- I just want to jump him right there on the picnic table! Claim me and make me yours fro the world to see- Stop it, Swan! _I felt so safe in his embrace. In truth, I had always felt like a piece of me was missing since I had left, and now that hole was filled. _I can think of another hole he could fill-Enough with the hormones already!_

Edward led me to the grill. There his dad smiled and winked at me, as I blushed, "So Bella, I see you two don't waste much time do you? We really are glad to have you back with us. Edward especially, although from the looks of things I gather he already explained that to you." Edward groaned- _Swoon! I can't wait to make him do that for me- Shit! Stop with the dirty mind already._ I was just in heaven to be next to him- _although under, over-That's enough! _ "Dad! Cut it out! Yes we're dating, and no I'm not going to further embarrass her like this! Two burgers please, and then we're going to go find Alice and the rest of the crew." Edward handed his dad the plates and Carlisle put the toasted buns with patties on each one. _MMMM…Buns…Edward- Okay this was getting ridiculous!_ "Thanks, Carlisle! It smells delicious, and the meat looks so juicy!" _Meat…Edward…Juicy- Okay I said enough!_ Until today I hadn't even kissed a boy and here I am thinking of taking him into the woods like some animal and ripping his clothes off! _Edward. Naked. Holy Shit! My panties just got a little damp!_

We left the grill in search of the rest of our rag-tag band of misfits. As we came around a hedge of rose bushes, a huge mammoth of a boy was bouncing up and down, grinning widely from ear to ear, his Curly brown hair and rugged features combine with that merry twinkle in his ice blue eyes pronounced him as Emmet McCarthy. The Blond runway model sitting at his side had to be Rosalie Hale. _God! she made me feel like a three-eyed toad!_ That meant the tall thin cowboy had to be Jasper Whitlock, and the short little pixie girl had to be this Alice that the Cullens adopted. _Ok, Tinkerbell. Time to make you understand that this ain't Kentucky! My man is MINE!_ Jasper may be handsome, but Edward was a god in the flesh. "BELLY! Your back and with our resident storm cloud I see!" Emmet jumped up and pulled me way from Edward spinning around in huge hug! I giggled, "Emmy-bear I missed you almost as much as Edward!" Rose smiled and came over to hug me, too. "We all missed you, Bella, but have you ever heard of a little invention called a telephone? You pick it up and dial a number and the line rings the phone on the other end? If you ever move again without calling…" Edward growled- _So hot! Want to touch the hiney!_ "Back off, Bitchalie!" Emmet scowled, "Hey watch it, Eddie!" Jasper hugged me, "I missed you, too." And then Tink- Alice came over, and hugged me, "So you are the famous Bella! I'm Alice, by the way, Edward's new sister! Do you like to shop? 'Cause we have seriously got to improve your wardrobe, my child! Oh, I can just feel that we're going to be best friends!" _Decaf much?_

We laughed and talked almost until nightfall. Just then Charlie found us joking about a time when Emmet sat on a peanut butter sandwich and the dog from next door started chasing him down the street, and he never figured it out until Rose told him an hour later in her tree, crying and almost peeing himself with a little Chihuahua yipping at the base trying to leap after him! We were laughing so hard my sides began to hurt. "Hey! That thing was like Super Chihuahua or something!" Emmet crossed his arms and pouted until Rose came over and patted his head and kissed him on the cheek. "That's okay, Em. I'll make it up to you later my big scary mountain bear!" He immediately grinned with a look of mischief in his eye."Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late Bells, and school starts tomorrow-" He stopped as he noticed Edward standing behind me and his hands on my hips as my head rested back in the crook of his neck. That delicious aroma of cinnamon and honey overwhelming my senses. "Well, okay then. Edward I'm glad to see she accepted. I like you and I'll support you when the time comes, but Bella is my daughter and I will bury you in the woods somewhere and purposefully screw up the investigation to find you if you ever hurt her." I blushed furiously and started, "DAD! Come-" Edward responded cutting me off, "Charlie, if I hurt her I'll let Emmet tie me up and put me in Jasper's truck so you can tell them where to leave me." Charlie laughed, "Good. You know I trust you. Just be safe. Five minutes Bells." Charlie left whistling to himself and almost skipping back to the house. We all agreed to sit together at lunch tomorrow, and Edward and I made out for a few moments on the porch. "Good night my princess." I blushed and sighed giving him last peck before opening the door. "Good night, my sweet prince."


	4. Operation: Get a Ring

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight…I just swim in her pool**

**AN: I thank all my readers, which makes me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came ?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a  
Transistor radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah.

So hard to find my way  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, Lord,  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Laying in the green grass  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d...-Brown-Eyed Girl- Van Morrison

**BPOV:**

Edward showed up at my kitchen door almost as soon as Charlie left for the station. I had been up fairly late discussing yesterday's revelations, and finding out what he had been up to for the past seven years, so I was running a little late. I had at least showered and shaved the right body parts. _I guess it would be much harder to seduce your boyfriend if you looked like some kind of Wookie? Edward caressing my now silky smooth legs….mmmm. Mind out of the gutter, Swan! He's the love of your life, for Christ's sake! You just got him back, don't fucking scare him off by jumping his ass like Tanya and the rejects from "Rock of Love" Season 1! If you love it, then you'd better put a ring on it, Edward Anthony Cullen!- okay where the HELL did THAT come from? You're only seventeen- well, eighteen in a month…Fine! Operation Forever is about to commence!_

I reviewed the facts of last night's conversation….

Apparently, he and his family had been devastated by Renee's decision to leave Forks and Edward had fallen into such a deep depression, that he stopped talking to anyone, refused to eat or even get up and go to school. His father had taken him to a therapist, who after a few months of sessions had recommended a change of scenery to help "cure" Edward of his "unhealthy obsession" with me. I felt myself get agitated as I remembered that particular detail. _What a fucking load of crap! Obsession? Just because of our age psychologists were going to reduce the feelings we had to obsession?_

After that, the Cullens left for Alaska, staying there for a few years, Edward hated it there. He was so angry about my leaving, that he began getting into fights with other kids. Eventually he was expelled from school and Esme had to homeschool him.

Carlisle had noticed this destructive behavior and called Charlie, in hopes of finding out my number. Carlisle thought that maybe if he could convince Renee to let me visit Edward, that he might calm down, but Charlie didn't know anything. He did, however recommend that Carlisle put Edward into martial arts training, as Charlie felt that maybe that would help Edward channel his aggression in a positive environment.

Edward resisted at first, but Carlisle was insistent so eventually Edward gave the lessons a try. He was a natural, and quickly rose in rank until he was the youngest student to receive his master-level and was granted his black belt in a little over two years after he had begun. He won countless tournaments and even took on a role as an instructor to the younger students. I was impressed with his ability, and even told him so.

Edward said that he still was hurting over our separation, but he was ready to move on, hoping to graduate as soon as possible and look for me when he turned eighteen. His father transferred back to Forks, and they moved home after three years in Alaska. Edward reunited with Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and when they went to school, he tried out for football, wrestling and track with Emmett and Jasper. Being a naturally gifted athlete and of course so godly handsome, the girls began throwing themselves at him like he had backstage passes to a _Jonas Brothers_ concert. I was even more miffed about this one than the shrink trying to cheapen our love. _Oh hell no! Those sluts better not have…_

He reminded me that he could never see any them even coming close to the feelings he had for me, so he told them all that he didn't date, because his father wanted him to focus on his sports and his academics.He mentioned that one of the skanks in particular, Tanya Denali, who happened to have been from the same town in Alaska that the Cullens had lived, transferred into Forks the same year, and quickly became not only a constant nuisance to him, but had befriended my mortal enemies Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Even though Tanya, Lauren and Jessica all were competing for a shot at Edward, they still were like some fucked up version of Three Musketeers, and even went so far as to follow Edward to Jasper's birthday party and after trying to get him drunk, had suggested a threesome. Thankfully Edward never drank, so he simply faked drinking the drinks and pretended to be drunk so they might cut to the chase and finally let him blow them off and leave. _Note to self: as soon as I see her, snatch Tanya bald! NOBODY gets in Edward's pants except ME!_

Charlie was really lonely after we left, but Edward and he began hanging out together more often, and thus Edward went fishing at La push with Charlie once a month, and came over to watch the Seahawks or the Mariners play. Edward and Charlie both missed me so much, and they had found comfort in spending time together. Charlie loved football, baseball and fishing, so Edward being an athlete gave them many common things to discuss. _Note to self: Charlie loves Edward like a son, so getting his "blessing" will be much easier than I might have thought. I'll use that to my advantage later. _

"Bella? Are you going to school today or what? How come you're just standing there like that" _Oh shit! I completely lost track of time reminiscing! How long had he been standing there?_ I blushed furiously, "Sorry, I-um-er-was thinking about some stuff and I really feel a bit nervous," I answered, as I let him inside the house. He was looking fuckhot in a pair of designer slacks and a button up with an undershirt. He smelled like heaven. _I so want to bite that ass! Grrrr! He is the epitome of sex, and he's MINE!_

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You're my girlfriend and your best friends and I pretty much run this school. Trust me. You'll do just fine. By the way, I called in a favor and we'll have all of our classes together this year, except PE, which I don't take because I play sports, so I'm exempt. Alice has your gym class though, so nobody will have a chance to mess with you. Rose is a cheerleader, so she will keep Tanya and the Bitches of Eastwick under lock down," Edward said, smiling that sexy ass crooked grin of his that went straight to my panties. _Fuck! Is it hot in here or is it me?_

He picked up my bag and hooked his arm in mine, "Let's go, my love."

_Yep. It's official. I am going to so have this man's babies…Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen has such a nice "ring" to it, wouldn't you say?_

When we got to school, Edward leaned over and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm and I instantly deepened the kiss tasting his warm breath as he moaned into my mouth. Kissing Edward was definitely the highlight of my life, and if the weather were any colder would have fogged the windows in his shiny silver Volvo. As we broke apart gasping for breath, he looked at me with a tender expression, "God, you are so damn beautiful, Bella. I really could get used to starting my school day like this!" _Cue the blush._

"Edward, I am so glad that I came back to Forks and we are finally together. You kiss me anytime you want. I'm completely yours, mind, body and soul," I responded, putting particular emphasis on body and soul. _Oh you'll get a whole lot more than kisses, my Edward…_

He grinned that cocky crooked grin and responded, "Bella, we need to get to the office and get your schedule before we end up tardy on the first day, but if you keep talking like that…well, let's just say I won't be held responsible for you losing your voice after I make you scream my name all day long!" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Did I say that out loud? _

He smirked and gave me one last peck on the lips, before getting out of the car and smoothly coming around and opening my side. He helped me out of the car and we walked across the parking lot holding hands. We passed a lot of students as we made our way toward the main building and most of them stared at us with open shock registering across their faces. I could hear them whispering and talking in hushed yet excited tones. "Do you see that? Oh my God? Who is that with Cullen? Cullen's dating?"- the questions and comments pretty much followed along those lines. Alice and the rest of our friends were waiting by the front doors. "Ooooh, Bella! You two are so hot! You are so the talk of the school now! I love you top, and how did you get your hair to do that, I mean damn those sexy waves, girl! Plus your skirt…although I'd have went with maybe a pair of heels, instead of flats, but it's definitely working for you! Oh, and your make-up…perfectly done. A bit of light eye-shadow, a shade darker on the liner, mascara and lip gloss, no foundation or base, and natural blush- you are definitely classic beauty in the flesh!" Alice gushed while practically bouncing in place like a kid in a candy store.

"I totally agree, sis," Edward chuckled, "Now take a deep breath and calm down. Bella, Alice is a bit of a fashionista, so don't be overwhelmed. She's also probably bought so many pairs of Jimmy Choo's that they really change the name to 'Alice's shoes' because if he made them, she owns them." Everyone laughed at that one and I couldn't help but join in. _Switching to decaf, little pixie? But damn, she sure knows her shit!_

Alice slapped his arm, "Like I would put my name on something that might end up touching dog shit, brother of mine! I have my own line of fashion, and it's currently being picked up by Antonio Melani. Since I'm still a minor, he shows my line, I pay him his cut and I keep the rights!"

"Well, as much as I would love to chat some more, Bella has to pick up her schedule from Mrs. Cope, so we'll see you guys at lunch!" Edward said as he escorted me into the building. The school was a bit dated in its architecture and décor, but it had many floor length windows that allowed light into the hallways in between the rows of lockers. Edward led me into a set of double doors marked "Office," and we approached the counter.

Edward flashed the grin that I was starting to internally call the "Panty-Melter," as the middle-aged redhaired lady behind the counter turned around to see us. I saw how flustered she looked as she seemed to notice Edward. _Back off, bitch! You're old enough to be his mother! That's right, he's mine!_

"How may I help you, Mr. Cullen? And who is this charming young thing on your arm?"

Trying to bite back the urge to slap this lady silly for daring to ogle my man, I responded trying to smile, "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'm back and it's my first day so…"

She laughed a bit lightly, walked over to the file cabinet and came back with the card. She said while handing it to me, "Here you go, honey. Just have each of teachers initial this card and turn it back into the office at the end of the school day!" _Ugh! I fucking hate it when adults try to talk to me like I'm fucking twelve! What? Do I look like I ride the little yellow bus?- Calm down, Swan! She seems nice. She's not going to take your man. Relax._

We turned to exit the office and Edward grabbed my schedule, "Yep. Everything is set! Off to homeroom!" Edward gave my hand a squeeze and led me down the halls.

We exited the main building, and walked under a shaded walkway toward another building marked "Building 2." _How original!_

That's when I saw red. I recognized Lauren and Jessica approaching with some strawberry blond fake-breasted slut. She had to be Tanya. _Game on, bitches! Time to put this shit to bed before it even starts!_

I turned to Edward and slammed him against the brick wall that lined the back of the walkway, pinned him there and grabbed the back of his head, my fingers weaving into his hair as I crushed my lips to his. He only hesitated for a fraction of a second, his eyes wide with shock, but he responded by wrapping his arms about my waist and pulled me closer to him in a tight embrace. I deepened our kiss and I felt his crotch begin to bulge.

_Slut! __**This**__ is what __**I**__ can do to him. __**MINE!**_

"_Edward!_ _Who_ is this fucking slut? I thought you didn't date? Does this mean you're ready to throw out daddy's little rules? Why don't you come over to my house this afternoon so we can 'study' some 'anatomy?'" _OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I know she did not just call me a slut, then completely ignore me, and try to proposition my Edward right in front of me!_

Edward broke our kiss, giving me final peck but not bothering to release his grip-not that I cared-nor take his eyes off of me. He simply looked deep into my eyes and smiled tenderly.

Tanya cleared her throat again and Edward seemed to be content with ignoring her, and staying in the moment. Edward simply said, "I love you, my Bella. I'm so glad you came back to me. My life has been so empty since your mother took you away from me. You are definitely the beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon, and there has never nor will there ever be any other girl for me." _That's right, bitch! Put THAT in your pipe and smoke it!_

I blushed and a single tear rolled down my cheek, which he immediately brought a hand up and brushed away gently. I responded, "Oh Edward! You say the sweetest things! I love you, too. I never gave up on us." _Okay, I should probably explain the whole James situation, but it can wait a bit, right?_

Tanya began tapping her foot, demanding, "Well? Eddie I'm waiting! Are you going to stop pawing this little bitch"- _Bitch? I'll show you bitch, you reject from a "Lil' Wayne" video!_

Edward cut her off, "Oh I'm sorry, Tanya. Were you saying something? Oh and if you call my girlfriend a bitch one more time I'll let Rose deal with you. I'm sure she'd just love to explain things to you in a way that will probably end up making your new nose look like the old one. Come on, love. I believe we had a class to get to?"

**AN: I felt bad about taking so long to post the last chapter that I wanted to post this one as well. If you want to see more, then show me the love! Hit that review button. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Due to various life situations I have been unable to continue my updates for a while. I fully plan on doing so this week, but the lack of reviews makes it difficult to stay motivated to write. Thank you to all of you have been reading my works and thank you to those who have reviewed. **

**I would love to see my reviews at least make it into the hundred mark, but I guess my stories just don't do it for you all. I will leave up what I have posted so far, but I have lost interest in WOD, so I will be discontinuing it. I will revisit The White Knight and ****The Wildest of Dreams: Summer of New Beginnings****. I hope to see reviews but if not I guess I'll just move on to my new stories. I have one called "Then & Now" and another called "Bedside Manner" and a third yet to be posted. Please be kind and review. **


End file.
